dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Potential Unlocked
All beings are born with a certain amount of latent potential that can never truly be realized and wielded for long. It takes a life time of specialized training to achieve even a small fraction of that ability. Fortunately for you, there are short cuts, and you've earned one. A visit to the grand elder of namek has seen some small fraction of your potential unlocked. Androids can not take this path. Path Features: More power (Level 21): Increase your PUB by 1. PUB fades at the end of your next turn, instead of the one it's activated on. More Speed (Level 25): Your movement speed increases by 1/2 speed. Unlocked potential (Level 29): You start the day with an additional action point, and may increase one of your damage dice to the next category. This feature may not increase a damage die above a D10. Potential Unlocked Powers Level 21 At-will powers Twin burner At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. Miss: If the attack misses, it goes off again immediately. If both miss, you deal no damage. Slicing kick At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strmod damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, you deal an additional Tier D4 damage. Level 21 Encounter Powers Shifting Strike Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4P + spirit damage. You may immediately shift your movement as a free action. Miss: You shift double your speed as a free action. Controlled burst Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Burst 3 Target: all Enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4P + wismod damage. If you hit a number of enemies equal to your wis mod minus tier, you knock all targets prone. Level 24 utility powers Charge! Encounter ✦ Martial, Personal Minor Action Personal Effect: You may use any of your abilities as part of a charge as an immediate reaction to this Stop the blow Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy targets you with a melee ability below ultimate level Effect: you automatically block the attack, taking no damage, and being pushed back a number of squares equal to the targets strength High speed dodge Daily ✦ Martial, Teleport Immediate Interrupt Personal Trigger: An enemy targets you with any ability other than an ultimate Effect: You immediately shift your speed in a random direction, suffering no damage and avoiding the attacks effects, if any. Level 26 daily powers Rengeki Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, three attacks. Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength damage. If all three attacks hit, the target suffers an additional die of damage and is knocked prone Masendan Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki, Standard Action Melee 1 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength damage. Make a secondary attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondart attack: Tenacity+3 vs repulse Hit: 3K + spirit damage. If both attacks hit, the target takes an additional die of damage. Level 30 ultimate powers Gekiretsu Madan Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fullround Action Ultimate blast 7 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs fortitude Hit: 7K + spirit damage. If you hit a number of targets equal to your instinct -tier, you deal half the total damage again as additional damage. Miss: You regain an amount of power surges equal to 2 + tier. Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths